Dongeng Timun Mas dan Garbis
by Phipi
Summary: Momo dan Toushirou adalah sepasang suami isteri miskin. Mereka tiba-tiba mendapat anugrah 'nomplok' berupa dua orang bayi dari dalam timun mas di kebun. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika ternyata ada seorang raksasa yang berniat memakan mereka?/au/folklore modified/rush plot
1. Chapter 1

Berdasarkan karakter Bleach oleh Tite Kubo©-sensei

dan dongeng Timun Mas dengan sedikit banyak perubahan

**Dongeng Timun Mas dan Garbis**

Warning: Lebay/OOC/Gaje

Bleach/Indonesian/T/General/Family

11-ra©

Alkisah dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami isteri miskin bernama Momo dan Toushiro, di pinggiran Desa Karakura. Sudah hampir lima tahun hidup mereka sepi tanpa canda tawa seorang anak. Segala usaha telah mereka lakukan termasuk berdo'a pada Yang Kuasa namun tidak jua membuahkan hasil.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, ketika Toushirou dan Momo selesai berdo'a di pinggir hutan terdengarlah suara, "DUMM, BUMM, DUMM, BUMM!" Bumi bergetar saking kerasnya bunyi itu. Mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan ketakutan. Kaki mereka terlalu kaku dan gemetar sehingga sulit untuk digerakkan. Momo hampir menangis di pelukan Toushiro ketika bunyi itu terdengar semakin mendekat, "U-uh, Shiro-kun! Bb..bunyi apa… itu?" Toushirou berusaha menenangkan isterinya, meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya ia juga sangat ketakutan. Maka, dieratkan pelukannya itu pada isterinya sambil komat-kamit berdo'a.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tampaklah biang suara bedebum tadi. Sesosok raksasa hijau lumutan (karena tidak pernah mandi) berbaju hanya celada dalam dari dedaunan yang sudah tidak rupa bentuknya, berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka sambil tertawa aneh, "HOAHAHAHA...HOEHEHHEHE...HOOOHOHOHO"

Toushiro dan Momo semakin mengerut ketakutan di bawak ketiak raksasa itu yang baunya (kalian bayangkan sendiri kaus kaki bau kemudian menginjak tahi ayam yang basah, ditambah terasi udang yang sudah busuk dan tidak dicuci SAMA SEKALI tapi tetap dipakai selama setahun) hampir membuat pingsan selain tawanya yang membahana.

"HEH, MAKHLUK ULET KECIL!.."tawa raksasa itu berhenti.

"Kami M-A-N-U-S-I-A! Bukan ULET, heh, gajah duduk!" tiba-tiba Toushiro menyahut karena marah dibilang ulat. "Sssh..Shiro-kun, sudahlah!" Momo mencengkram tangan Toushirou kuat-kuat dengan tatapan-kumohon hentikan, kalau kau masih punya kekuatan yang tersisa, lebih baik kita gunakan lari saja-. Tapi, nampaknya kemarahan membuat Toushiro tak memahami tatapan mata isterinya. Jadilah setengah jam kemudian, pertandingan olok-olokan paling seru antara raksasa dan manusia disaksikan dengan merana oleh Momo.

Akhirnya, karena kesal dan capek mendengar, melihat, dan me... Momo tiba-tiba berteriak. Suasana hening sedetik. Belum sempat Toushiro mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya, Momo langsung berdiri menyela, "Hei, raksasa dekil, bau, je-..upphh!" Toushiro langsung membekap mulut Momo mendengar olokan-olokan itu. "Sst..langsung ke topik saja. Sekarang kan sedang bulan puasa, tidak-boleh-mengolok-olok!"

Momo malah memberi Toushiro tatapan _death glare_-nya-lalu tadi itu juga bukan olok-olokan hah, kalian!-kemudian beralih menatap raksasa lumutan tadi dengan tatapan yang sama mengerikannya. Mereka langsung tampak mengecil sebesar biji sawi, ketakutan. Si raksasa malah sempat-sempatnya merayu Momo dengan mengedip-kedipkan matanya memelas (yang langsung di-bankai Momo).

"Ehem, ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu.."aura Momo masih gelap"KAU!" tunjuknya pada raksasa. "Cepat katakan, apa maksudmu datang menemui kami! Kami, meskipun kami..uhuhu..miskin begini," Momo malah menangis. "Tapi kami juga sibuk. Tegakah, peliharaan kami, smuth ant kelaparan di rumah? Uhuhuhu.."

to be cont...

salam kenal semuanya, aku newbie di sini. Makasih banget udah di baca (meskipun nggak suka). Mohon reviewwnya ya. Ra tunggu

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Berdasarkan karakter Bleach oleh Tite Kubo©-sensei

dan dongeng Timun Mas dengan sedikit banyak perubahan

**Dongeng Timun Mas dan Garbis**

Warning: Lebay/OOC/Gaje

Bleach/Indonesian/T/General/Family

11-ra©

Pagi masih buta ketika Momo dan Toushiro berjalan hati-hati menyusuri jalan setapak hutan yang licin. Di bahu mereka terpanggul sekeranjang besar mawar yang akan dijual kepada pengumpul. Memang hasilnya sangat kurang untuk hidup sehari-hari apalagi dibanding dengan perjuangan mereka mencari mawar di hutan selama dua hari penuh. Tapi, mau apalagi sudah bisa makan saja mereka sangat bersyukur. Bukankah apa yang telah diberikan bila disyukuri adalah nikmat?

"Owee….oweee"

Sudah dekat dengan rumah mereka di pinggir hutan.

"Owaa….oweee"

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangis bayi dari kejauhan datang silih berganti. Mula-mula Toushirou dan Momo tak menghiraukannya. Mereka berjalan setengah melamun menikmati udara pagi yang segar. Ah, paling-paling anak Isane terbangun dan rewel. Begitu pikir mereka. Ya, Isane tetangga mereka memang baru punya bayi. Anaknya sungguh imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Juga membuat iri.

Sampai di halaman, anehnya suara bayi itu bertambah keras. Mau tak mau Toushirou dan Momo celingak-celinguk. "Bayi siapa sih diabiarin nangis? Tega sekali ibunya. Ckckck."

Tapi, setelah mencari-cari kesana-kemari kok rasanya berasal dari halaman rumah mereka ya? Apa ada bayi nyangkut di kebunnya? Momo mulai berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Hei, Momo sepertinya suara itu berasal dari sini." Tiba-tiba Toushirou mengajak Momo ke rumpun Timun Mas. Di hadapan mereka terasa sekali bahwa sumber suara sangat dekat. "Maksudmu? Dari sini... Shiro-kun?" Momo menunjuk ragu-ragu pada sebuah Timun Mas berukuran besar, sebesar...bayi memang.

"Ngg..aku juga tidak tahu, Momo. Ayo kita lihat dulu." Toushirou memotong Timun Mas besar itu hati-hati meskipun setengah tidak percaya. Momo slangsung menggendongnya erat-erat dan mendekapnya di dadanya. Cepat-cepat mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan membelahnya dengan hati-hati. Dan benar saja seorang bayi perempuan mungil berambut hitam yang manis menggeliat kedinginan di dalamnya. Sehelai selimut langsung diambil Momo dan di balutkannya ke bayi itu serta langsung di dekapnya sambil menangis. Ya Tuhan... terima kasih. Terima kasih atas karunia besar ini. Ucap syukur Momo dalam hati setengah tergugu. Diciuminya bayi yang sudah mulai tenang itu penuh kasih, "Uh, huhu..anakku" bisiknya sepenuh hati di telinga bayi itu.

Toushiro yang masih terpaku sekaligus senang akhirnya sadar setelah Momo memanggilnya, "Shiro-kun...bisakah kau mintakan segelas susu pada Isane? Kita tak punya apa-apa untuk mengenyangkan perut bayi ini. Tampaknya ia lapar."

Toushiro segera mengangguk dan pergi setelah mencium bayi itu sekilas. Di halaman, entah kenapa Toushirou deja vu. Ia mendengar sebuah suara tangis bayi lagi. Bukannya bayi perempuan tadi sudah tenang bersama Momo? Ia tak habis pikir. Jangan-jangan... Ya Tuhan!

^^^^^^^^ra^^^^^^^^

Singkat cerita, tumbuhlah kedua anak itu dalam limpahan penuh kasih sayang dari Momo dan Toushirou. Meskipun Rukia-anak perempuan yang tomboy, kuat, dan sangat sayang kepada kedua orang tuanya-bukan anak kandung mereka sendiri namun dari timun mas. Kemudian, Ichigo-si rambut jeruk yang gila stoberi-yang lahir dari garbis. Meskipun bandel dan sering bertengkar dengan Rukia namun sesungguhnya mereka siling menyayangi.

Kini, Rukia dan Ichigo telah beranjak remaja. Orang tua mereka semakin menjaga dan menyayangi mereka. Terlebih, ketika umur mereka mendekati 16 tahun. Toushirou dan Momo sadar, raksasa ijo lumutan itu pasti akan datang kembali untuk mengambil salah seorang anaknya. Karena itu janji mereka dulu seandainya mereka di beri anak. Tetapi, bagaimanapun, sebagai orang tua tentu tak rela bila anaknya diambil oleh raksasa jahat kemudian dimakan hidup-hidup *Hiyy!* Maka, akhirnya, pada suatu hari Toushiro menemukan cara. Ia akan memberikan salah seorang anaknya yang pintar masak! (Toh, raksasanya kan nggak pinter-pinter amat. Salah sendiri nggak sekolah!)

Untuk itu, pada suatu hari, Toushirou mengadakan lomba masak antara Rukia dan Ichigo. Sponsor dan jurinya adalah Pak RT Ukitake, yang hobi mencicipi makanan (sebenarnya karena lidahnya memang pas untuk merasakan bumbu sih). Setelah ditentukan harinya, maka disepakati pada tanggal 17 Agustus. (MERDEKAA!)

^^^^^^^^ra^^^^^^^^

Pada Hari H.

Suasana Desa Karakura sangat meriah . Spanduk dan bendera bertebaran dimana-mana. Di tempat lomba masak (yang pesertanya cuma Ichigo dan Rukia. Yang lain cuma bagian incip-incip) Rukia tampak gugup dengan keramaian yang akhirnya gagal dengan menu pertamanya: Lemper Abon. Sementara Ichigo, seperti biasa tampak PD dan akhirnya dengan suksesnya mempersembahkan: Putu Ayu siram Saus Coklat.

Sebenarnya, ada 3 babak dalam lomba. Babak pertama menunya: makanan tradisional. Babak kedua menunya: makanan luar negeri. Babak ketiga menunya: masakan andalan masing-masing peserta. Merupakan babak paling berpengaruh.

Pada babak kedua, Rukia yang sudah mulai terbiasa lolos bersama-sama dengan Ichigo. Mereka masing-masing membuat Medeleine1 rasa coklat dan Baci Kedelai1 yang rasanya sungguh lezat (sampai-sampai Pak RT Ukitake minta tambah terus). Dan akhirnya sampai juga di babak terakhir.

Rukia menyiapkan behan-bahannya dengan semangat. Hari ini ia akan memasak makanan kesukaannya. Kue Kering Coklat Putih!2 Dari terigu, maizena, baking powder, soda kue, coklat bubuk, moka pasta, margarin, gula pasir halus, gula palem, telur, kelapa kering, sampai coklat keping putih telah disiapkannya. Ia kemudian berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar tak mengecewakan Bu Unohana yang telah mengajarkannya memasak.

Beralih ke Ichigo, yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar memberikan karya terbaiknya Strawberry Mille Feuille! Pie full stoberi ,. Ia tengah memotong-motong dan menata strawberrynya dengan semangat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ia harus menang. Demi Pak Urahara, guru cicip-cicipnya, demi Mama Momo dan Papa Shiro, juga demi Rukia.

Yah, usai sudah pertandingan masak akhirnya. Rukia dan Ichigo menunggu bisik-bisik juri dan orang tuanya dengan hati berdebar-debar. Siapa kiranya yang terpilih. Ia juga akan mengemban tugas yang berat nantinya.

^^^^^^^^ra^^^^^^^^

Rukia tengah mencicipi masakannya sendiri, dengan resep Strawberry Mille Feuille, resep andalan saudaranya, Ichigo. Sudah lewat setahun, raksasa ijo lumutan itu pergi bersama Ichigo. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa raksasa itu masih cukup kenyang dan puas memakan masakan buatannya? Bagaimana kalau..?

"Bruak!" pintu depan terbanting dengan suksesnya membuat nyawa Rukia hampir melayang sambil loncat saking kagetnya. Dengan mengelus dada dan 'nyebut' berkali-kali ia mencari sebab bunyi itu. Mungkinkah kucing? Mama dan Papa juga belum pulang. Lalu, siapa?

Rukia terpana sebelum memeluk sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan memasang tampang sok keren di depannya. "ICHIGOO!" Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat-erat melepas kerinduannya. Setelah sadar, Rukia bertanya sambil melompat-lompat, "Bagaimana kau bisa pulang? Kupikir kau tidak bisa lolos dari raksasa itu."

Ichigo, yang penampilannya agak kumal, hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung,"Hah, itu masalahnya. Aku juga tidak tahu, setelah makan combro setan dia jadi aneh. Setelah sakit, ia meninggal dunia. Hiks.."Ichigo mengusap ujung matanya yang berair sambil bercanda. "Hah?" tapi entah kenapa Rukia termakan bujukannya.

-TAMAT-

Notes tambahan:

1. Lihat resep di manga Kitchen Princess by Natsumi Ando

2. dari booklet Tabloid Saji 187 'Kue kering lebaran'

yo~ makasih udah dibaca minna^^ maaf telat

maaf kalo Ra bagi chapternya nggak 'adil' .. Ra nggak nyangka sepanjang ini.

Dah, jangan lupa review ya, jaa!


End file.
